My Seven Seas Treasure
by milkywayy1102
Summary: Amu is the granddaughter of a rich man and has to have an arranged marriage. Though one day she meets a strange man who says he will take her away. Then on her wedding day he kidnaps her and he's a pirate captain. Will she escape or fall in love with him?


Hey everyone! This is the third story I am starting to write on and I hope you all like it.

ch. 1

"Marriage or the sea"

Three maids are going all over the mansion and panicking.

"AMU-SAMA-SAMA! AMU-SAMA! Where is that girl? She was just right there and the next minute she disappears." Miki says while looking for her with her two sisters, Ran and Suu. "Well you know her, she doesn't stay in one place too long. She's a free spirit!" Ran said and Miki agreed. "Yeah your right, she is a free spirit, but would it kill her for help us get ready for the wedding tomorrow." Miki said. "We should probably leave her alone, I mean she is getting married tomorrow." Suu said while cleaning out Amu's room.

Amu was outside at the hill, drawing the scenery and thinking to herself. *sigh* "This will probably be the last day for me to be able to go out like this. Since I'm going to get married tomorrow." Amu thought to herself and stopped drawing. "I'm getting….married…." Amu said and looked at her humpty lock necklace that she had received as a present from an old precious friend and first love. "You promised….you would come back before I would get taken away forever…." Amu said then she drooped down and tried her best not to cry. "What am I doing? That old bastard, what kind of grandfather is he, selling his own granddaughter to the prince and threatening me at the same time." Amu said out loud and another voice spoke. "Heh, despite your looks, didn't think you could talk like that." An unfamiliar but enchanting voice that Amu could not recognize. Amu turned to see a man a few years older than her that had silk blue hair with dark blue eyes that reminded her of the dark night.

Amu blushed at the sight of him and thought, "H-he's….so….handsome…" He came closer and gave a smirk, "Heh, you're blushing you know? Could it be that you fell in love me at first sight?" Amu blushed even more and got irritated. "O-of course not, besides who are you? I never seen you around here before." Amu asked and he gave another smirk. "I'm Ikuto, I….came to town for some business." Ikuto said and Amu rolled her eyes. "What kind of business?" Amu asked and he smirked. "S-e-c-r-e-t…"

Amu scoffed and looked away then got up. "So what's your name?" Ikuto asked and she turned to him then smirked. "S-E-C-R-E-T…" Amu said, which surprised him for a bit and he chuckled. "Well I have to go now, they must be looking for me." Amu said and Ikuto grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Not until you promise me that we will meet again." He said and she gave him a fake smile. "I don't think I can promise that." Amu said while she looked away. "Why not?" He asked and Amu became sad. "Well, you see….I'm getting married tomorrow, so I won't be able to do what I want anymore." Amu said and then Ikuto smiled." Then how about I take you away from here?" He said with a smirk and she looked at him with a surprised look, then her maids called out to her. "Amu, Amu, where are you?" Her maids called and she let go of his hand to go to her maids "Don't be ridiculous, it's impossible. Well then good bye….Ikuto" Amu said before she left and he smiled. "Hmm, you haven't changed one bit, did you Amu?" He asked after she left to get ready for her wedding tomorrow.

Amu walked to her room and she got ready for bed. As she got ready, she couldn't stop thinking about that man, Ikuto. She looks into the mirror and sees herself blushing, then shakes her head to snap out of it. "What am I doing, I'm getting married tomorrow. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. Then again, I shouldn't be marrying a man I don't even love." Amu said and sighed as she went off to bed.

The day had arrived and Amu was getting married today. She got up and got ready for the wedding with the help of her maids. After the hours passed she was ready for her wedding and was beautiful with her glorious white wedding dress. "She's looks beautiful." Ran complimented while Miki and Suu agreed as they had tears. Amu smiled at them and thanked them as she gave them a fake smile. Miki noticed that Amu was not happy about this marriage as she saw her fake smile and looked down to Amu's eye level. "You don't have to do this Amu." Miki said and Amu just smiled at her. "I'm fine, I want to do this. I have to do this." Amu said and she went out the door to go to her wedding. They took the carriage and arrived while the guests were awaiting for their arrival.

Amu waited in a room before the wedding would start and the maids were just doing some finishing touches. As they finished, her groom, Prince William knocked on the door and came in after he received permission. "Oh my goodness, Prince William? I'm sure you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before getting married to her." Miki stated and William chuckled. "Yes I am aware of that but I need to talk to my future wife alone. So can please give us a moment?" William said to Miki and they bowed then left. "Well Amu, the day finally came." William said in a sweet voice and Amu glared at him. "If we're alone, you can at least at like your true nature, you snake." Amu said and then William frowned but then he pushed her against the table. "You shouldn't really talk to your husband that way, you bitch. Also what kind of look are you giving me?" William asked in an irritated way and then smirked. "You should respect me and you should feel happy since you're marrying a prince, like me." William said in snooty way and Amu was disgusted by him. "Well, I better go, since our wedding is starting soon. Oh and I can't wait for tonight." William said and left as Amu sneered at him. Amu sighed and sat down as she thought, "Why….why him?" Then her grandfather came to walk her down the aisle.

Amu went down the aisle with her grandfather and went through the ceremony till to the "anybody object". "Now anybody who object to this holy matrimony may object now or forever hold their peace." The priest said and everybody heard a voice object. "I happen to object to this wedding." A familiar voice that was known to Amu said and she looked back to see Ikuto standing at the door.

"I-ku-to…?" Amu thought and he smirked as he went closer. "Didn't I say that I would take you away from here, my princess." Ikuto said as he walked down the aisle and took her into his arms. "You're mine." He said in a whisper in Amu's ear which made her blush. Ikuto carried Amu out and her fiancé tried to stop them. "Amu! Where are you going?" He whined and before she could even respond back to him Ikuto went out to the balcony of the room. "Amu do you trust me?" Ikuto asked her as he held her in his arms and she was confused. "Eh, How can I trust you when I just met you?" Amu exclaimed and he smirked. "It's a simple question, do you trust me?" He asked one more time as the guards gathered, then Amu was silent and thought, "I mihgt have just met him but for some reason I…..think I trust him." Then Amu looked at him in the eyes and said, "….Yes, I trust you." Ikuto smirked as he carried her and jumped off the balcony, into the water.

Everyone was shocked and wondered if they were still alive. As Amu and Ikuto were underwater, Amu didn't know how to swim so Ikuto held her close to bring her up to the water surface. They reached the water surface as they took deep breaths then Ikuto swam to a giant ship that belonged to pirates. Amu was terrified since she couldn't swim and Ikuto smirked as she held on to him as he swam for the both of them.

They got to the ship and the crew helped them get on. Amu was nervous, wondering the pirates were going to do them. Then Ikuto came on board and they all greeted him. "Welcom back, Captain!" The crew shouted and cheered which made Amu confused. "Eh, Captain? So you're a….these pirate's Captain?" Amu started and Ikuto smirked. "That's right, I'm the famous captain of this ship, Lady Helena." Ikuto said and then smirked at Amu.

Hi everybody, I hope you liked and enjoyed this story and it wasn't too boring for you, so please review if you like it and if you want. Also I'll try to write more this year.


End file.
